


Why should I hate you?

by NocturnaIV



Series: Queen of Auradon [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AK!Evie, AK!Uma, Day 2, Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2020, October Prompt Challenge, VK!Audrey, VK!Ben, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: ‘Who did you choose?’ Her father had asked.‘Captain Hook's son, Maleficent's apprentice, the eldest daughter of Doctor Facilier... And the Enchantress’s son.’ Evie replied.
Relationships: Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants), minor Harry Hook/Uma - Relationship
Series: Queen of Auradon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044327
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Why should I hate you?

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

The limo was approaching. The band continued to play enthusiastically. The people around her were waiting.

Evie clung to Uma's arm to give herself courage.

“Don't tell me you're regretting it.” Uma commented lightly “Because it's a bit late.”

“Of course not!” Evie shifted slightly in place, aware that the cameras were always filming her “I just want everything to go well.”

Uma rolled her eyes. She knew Evie was being too much of a perfectionist. Again. But Evie couldn't help it. She looked around, wondering if everything was all okay. She didn’t want to inconvenience the descendants who came from the island. She didn't want Auradon to look pretentious.

‘ _Who did you choose?’_ Her father had asked.

The limo stopped. Reporters rushed toward it. Evie took a deep breath. Uma played with her necklace, which glowed slightly as a warning sign.

The first boy to come down was tall, his dark brown hair was chaotic and messy. His blue eyes were framed with excessive liner. His white shirt had the first buttons open. He wore leather pants. A red jacket rested on his shoulder. He carried a hook as others would carry a book or an umbrella.

‘ _Captain Hook's son…’_

A girl appeared. Her brown hair was tied up in a bun, her skin seemed to have the eternal kiss of the sun. She looked around as if the place belonged to her and a charmingly dangerous smile formed on her lips. The girl wore a black dress with a high neck and long sleeves, the skirt reached over her knees and the inner fabric was purple. The outfit was gothic, the sleeves and the edge of the skirt were made up of long patches that turned translucent. The girl looked at them, her heart-shaped lips were a deep red.

‘ _…Maleficent's apprentice…’_

Another girl got out of the limo. She was doing some tricks with a tarot card, drawing everyone's attention to her. Her ebony skin had little white lines marking her amber eyes. Her black hair was tied in two ponytails and small strands of green hair. The girl wore a red dress and a lilac jacket that matched with a small hat on her head.

‘ _…The eldest daughter of Doctor Facilier…’_

And finally, a boy descended almost as tall as the first. His hazel eyes had a gleam of innocent mischief. He was wearing a white shirt and a green jacket tight enough to his waist. He was wearing brown jodhpurs. His hair was brown and honey, and in the sunlight, it shone with blonde tones.

‘ _…And the Enchantress’s son_.’

Evie wanted to change Auradon. She was going to be the queen soon. And if she was going to do it, she had to do it in the right way.

The descendants approached. The Enchantress’s son led the way. The group stopped in front of Evie. The music ended. Uma tapped her side to make her react.

“Welcome to Auradon.” Evie replied, struggling to look at the four of them, “I hope your trip was alright.”

The Enchantress's son extended his hand to her but didn’t touch her. He waited. Evie reached out her hand and he took it, kissing it just above her family ring. He smirked at her.

“I am Ben,” The Enchantress's son introduced himself and immediately the other boy put his arm around him, making him laugh. “This is Harry. She’s Freddie and she’s Audrey.” He made the introductions.

Evie noticed how Harry didn't seem able to remove his gaze away from Uma. 

A pirate ready to jump towards a siren.

Ben slid his thumb over her knuckles before releasing her hand. Evie cleared her throat.

“I'm Evie and she is my best friend, Uma.”

Freddie played with her cards and then turned one over. _The Lovers._ Evie noticed it and got the impression that the girl in the card looked too much like her.

“The daughter of the Beast inviting the son of the Enchantress who started it all.” Audrey commented out loud “That's interesting.”

“Instead of waiting for someone to knock on your door, why not invite them first?” Uma replied and looked at the pirate “Why wait when you can jump before the first song starts?”

Evie avoided Ben's gaze. That was true. The reason she had invited the Enchantress’s son had been premeditated. A political movement. But Evie hadn't expected a guy with an innocent smile and a mischievous look. Ben offered her his arm and she took it immediately. Evie began to give them the welcoming protocol, so inserted in her memory for as long as she could remember.

The cameras follow them. The flash blinded her. Evie felt her sensitive eyes dazzle. She had to hold back the growl that wanted to be born at the annoyance. Ben leaned against her ear, trying to be discreet.

“Sorry about that.”

She looked at him.

“The curse my mother put on your father... You inherited it, right?” Ben caressed her hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze. “My mother always believed that this could be an option that she didn’t consider.”

Evie smiled. There was no better sign that she had done the right thing than hearing that apology. Her father had locked them up. But Ben was there, saying sorry. They entered Auradon Prep. The students were looking at them. Some had their cell phones pointed at them. Uma closed the distance between them for a moment, always protective.

“You don't want to order the guards to clear the place? Our guests aren’t a show.”

Audrey's rich laugh attracted everyone's attention. She looked at them with her lips pursed in faked modesty.

“I don't think _we_ are the show.”

Evie nodded. People were looking at her. Always aware of everything she did. Especially if some boy got too close. Evie already knew that tomorrow's headlines would be about her and Ben. But she didn't care. Her chin lifted and she kept walking.

“You know what it means.” Ben returned to their conversation, his eyes twinkling mischievously and glowing slightly emerald for a second. “A kiss would fix everything.”

“Does that also mean I have to lock someone up?” Evie asked lightly, following the good humor he showed her.

Ben chuckled and shot her a dark look.

“Lucky for you, that has already been done.”

Evie felt the weight of his words at her core. Behind that charming smile and chivalrous leadership, there was a guy who had grown up in a prison and knew who to blame.

“I ...” Evie didn't know exactly what to say.

“Unlike your father, you can choose between the VK. We are a buffet for your eyes.” Ben commented without losing his smile.

Evie didn't know what to answer and her hands moved anxiously. Maybe that's why she continued to tour the place, feeling how Ben led the way. No one could notice it because he was subtle. His charming and inoffensive attitude well concealed his intention. And Evie saw no reason to complain about it either. If she wanted to, she could avoid it. But she wasn't doing it. 

She took them around campus and answered their questions. Uma chatted with Audrey and Freddie, pretending she wasn't aware of how Harry was always looking at her. But Evie noted that all seemed deliberate. By the end of the tour, the distance between Evie and Ben with the rest was noticeable. People could tell that they were the same group, but there was also something intimate going on between her and Ben.

So intimate like the poison and the dagger.

The sunset lit up the windows. Evie turned into a hallway and looked at Ben. He stopped too.

“I want to make things better for everyone.” Evie clarified.

“I know.” Ben sounded sincere “Next time I will say my comments to your parents.” He promised.

“Keep doing it with me. I need sincere people. I'm not made of glass.” Evie looked down the corridor and made eye contact with Uma “You just took me by surprise.

Her friend nodded and held the group at a good distance.

“I know, I lured you into my trap. I wanted to know how you would react.”

“What did you expect?”

Ben smirked.

“I wanted to know if you would send me back to the island.”

"It wouldn't have been fair," Evie responded.

"I know." Ben nodded.

“You have every right to be angry.” Evie continued.

“You could also hate me.” Ben leaned toward her, invading her personal space. “A princess who will transform into a beast… Does it bother you? Do you hate my lineage for that?”

Evie denied. Ben's eyes glowed emerald.

“You should.”

Instead, she grunted and pushed Ben against the window and her. Perhaps in surprise, he stumbled over his feet and lost his balance. Ben fell to his knees in front of her. Evie held his face, feeling her roar slide down her chest as she regained her composure.

“Why should I hate your lineage?”

Ben smiled and kissed her hand.

“Nor do I hate yours, princess.” He promised, “You caught me.”

“You should stop testing me,” Evie said.

“My mother raised me to do that all the time. Next time I will try to bring you a rose.”

Evie helped him up.

“Like a warning from your tests?”

Ben smirks.

“No, as a gift.” He promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
